


My ruin

by travellinghopefully



Series: The Cardinal [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinghopefully/pseuds/travellinghopefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always a first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	My ruin

**Author's Note:**

> No where near as easy to write as the first instalment (the first part took an hour, this has taken three days), I had to throw most of the plot out of the window as it sounded like a bad 80s bodice ripper, and unless you wanted to play "spot the cliché" it really had no merit. Plus, a plot twist isn't a plot twist if it has flashing neon signs all around it. Although I have some really fun historically accurate info I want to use somewhere.
> 
> Not sure about the use of words, wanted to keep it archaic without making it hysterical - and yes, I have read a ridiculous amount of background stuff. Including the sentence "you need to learn the ins and outs", which is still making me laugh. (I am starting to write word lists - the Cardinal help me if anyone gets hold of my laptop or notebooks.)
> 
> I now have enough bits for possibly three more instalments, a sick fic, a very very kinky episode (well for me - and I will need to work at it to avoid it becoming out and out comedy) and then something possibly with a lot more plot. Might do something with the maid. 
> 
> And yes, once again, I deleted everything without posting....(it was mostly saved)
> 
> Requests and suggestions continue to be welcome. Thank you each and every reader, you make my heart glad.

In desperation I had asked my maid what I might expect. I didn't exactly like her, her look when she regarded me was sly and contemptuous. Whatever I could do, she could do better and would know more about. So I humbled myself and called on her knowledge.

She told me it wouldn't be pleasant, but it wouldn't last long, I should keep my mouth shut, my opinions to myself and thank him prettily when it was over.  
I cringed inwardly and pressed on with my questions. It was the nature of “it” that I sought to understand.

She openly laughed at me, questioning what advice my mother and sister’s had given me. I reminded her I was an orphan.

The description she then gave me was shocking, reminding me that I must have seen beasts in the field.

She laughed again at my expressions, shooing me out of my own rooms and telling me to hurry lest I incur unnecessary wrath by arriving late.  
At the door, she turned to me and said, “he had a previous mistress shot.”

 

One of the Cardinal’s many staff ushered me into the Cardinal’s office. His eminence was resplendent in the finest ecclesiastical robes of red and black velvet, topped with an astonishing cloak. I dropped a full curtsey and went to take his hand to kiss his ring.

“No! Follow me!” Without pause he strode out of the room through another door. I scrambled upright and followed him, struggling to catch up to his long legged stride.

We travelled along a corridor and into another set of rooms, less ostentatious but considerably more comfortable.

“Help me out of these infernal robes,” he commanded. 

I hastily attempted to follow his instructions. First lifting the extraordinarily heavy cloak and then working at the fastenings of his robes. I had never touched a man, other than my father. My hands shook as they felt the softness of the sumptuous fabric and the heat of the man beneath. I laid the garments carefully on the nearest chair, his eminence now stood before in a simple black shirt, breeches and hose.

“You will do well to remember your manners should you encounter me in public, which is unlikely. In private a simple curtsey will suffice.”

He had considered sending me to a lady of his acquaintance to teach me what he required but then he had decided it might be a sufficiently entertaining diversion to educate me himself. Elise would remain his favourite, but I could be used to pass an undemanding hour.

“Remove your dress.” I flushed, biting my lip. I struggled with the ribbons and laces and my fear made my fingers clumsy. I managed to remove my dress and stood before the Cardinal in my shift.

“You will do what I require of you without question or argument. You will keep your eyes cast down. You will not move without my permission. You will not speak. Addressing me as ‘your eminence’ will suffice, but here, in private, you may call me ‘my lord’.” He paused and he allowed his gaze to travel over me. As he considered me, he nibbled on the edge of his thumb.

“ You are mine and no-one else’s. You will not look at another man, you will not talk to another man. I have promised you that I am not a demanding master, but, you are mine and you will please me.” 

His hands reached forwards and he loosened the ties holding my shift closed.

He cupped my face with both his hands. He kissed me against the corner of mouth, on my jaw, beneath my ear, down my neck, sucking and licking. It took all my will not to step back, not to throw my hands up, not to tell him to stop. This wasn't what the maid had told me. This was my ruin.

 

“Sit down.” He pushed me backwards into the chair and dropped to his knees on the floor in front of me. “No one has ever done this?” He looked at me. “I expect you to answer!”

“I have no idea what you intend to do, my Lord.” The images that passed through my mind didn't match or equate with what was happening.

The Cardinal smiled. He lifted my shift, bunching the material in his fists, inching it up my legs, his hands brushing against me. He paused and kissed my ankle and then the inside of my knee. My breathing was growing more ragged, the fear and confusion, and awareness of sin. What we were doing was wrong, but who could I confess to?

And he had saved me.

I was conflicted and distressed, but oh, his hands felt like bliss. He lifted the fabric higher, fully exposing me to his hawk like gaze. I knew I shouldn't move, I couldn't cover myself, but I felt myself flushing from my toes. His pupils were strangely wide and his gaze, utterly intent. His fingers traced small circles on my thighs. I struggled with my desire to move.

He leant forward and kissed me where I hardly dared to touch myself. I gasped and squirmed. He looked up at me.

“Speak!”

“Your moustaches, your beard, they tickle.”

He smirked and nudged my legs further apart and bent his head and touched me with his tongue. His hands held my thighs firmly, but I found myself compelled to move and whimper. I pressed my lips more tightly together. His mouth and tongue continued to move against me. I couldn't fully comprehend the sensations that spread through me.

The dampness I could feel pooling embarrassed me but his tongue lapped at me. And then he touched a point that made my head roll back and I truly couldn't hold back the moan I uttered.

His eminence hummed his approval and that created a whole new raft of sensations. his fingers moved from my thigh and one, just one finger slid against me intimately. I was terrified, I was enthralled. A second finger joined the first, moving slowly backwards and forwards against my slickness and then pressing into me. His fingers were so dexterous, so skilled, so agile. My whole body leaned into this touch, my hips lifted towards him and my back arched against the chair.

The Cardinal stopped suddenly. “Open your eyes!”

My eyes fluttered open and I blushed again to meet his gaze. He lifted his fingers to his mouth and sucked each one slowly and with apparent delight. My eyes were wide with shock. He reached his hand towards me and pulled me down to him and he kissed me fiercely. I could taste myself on his lips. I wasn't sure how to breathe and felt myself grow light headed. He stopped, and his forehead rested against mine, we were both gasping for breath.

“Are you enjoying your lesson?” His tongue traced his bottom lip and his head leaned to one side.

“I don’t know what to say?” what could I say? How could I answer? I didn't have the vocabulary or understanding of what was happening.

“Try,” he growled.

“I have never experienced the feelings and sensations you have just caused in me and...” my voice failed me.

“What?”

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

He grasped my face. “Open your eyes, and tell me.” His voice was slow and deliberate. How could a voice be delicious? Already I couldn't refuse him.

“Your kisses are delightful." Was that an appropriate thing to say? "but, your fingers and your mouth on me, they made me want more.”

His eminence chuckled. “I chose well. I didn't expect you to respond like this.”

He lifted my shift over my head. My whole body was now displayed to his gaze and, although now I struggled to hold onto my earlier shame. How could I want him so? He looked at me so hungrily and his tongue darted between his lips again, causing me to shiver. He rested one hand on my shoulder and his other traced a path from my ear, down my neck, along my collar bone and then to my breasts. His fingers were barely touching me, circling my nipples and gently brushing across them. He watched my face intently to gauge my reactions to what he was doing. He stopped again. 

“Have I done anything to hurt you? Has anything I have done displeased you? No?”

I shook my head, willing myself into a calmer frame of mind.

The Cardinal dropped his head to my left breast and placed a series of feather light kisses over it, and then his tongue laved over my nipple and his lips closed upon it and he licked and sucked.

I found my hand on his shoulder. He stopped instantly. He looked up, and spoke. “Touching me counts as moving. I did not give you permission, but I will forgive this first transgression. You will learn. I am kind and I am forgiving, but I will punish you if you disappoint me.” 

The fire that sparked in the Cardinal’s eyes reminded me just how dangerous he was, and just how perilous my position. He saw my fear and smiled. He threaded his fingers in my hair and pulled me towards him. He kissed me harshly, his tongue pressing against my lips, I eventually gasped for want of breath and his tongue entered my mouth. Then he was gently biting my lower lip between his teeth. I heard him moan and the sound melted me. Remembering how his mouth touched mine, I attempted to reciprocate. His hand dipped again between my legs and I bucked against his touch.

“So eager, so willing.”

I reached a hand towards the Cardinal, he captured it and my other wrist and held my hands above my head. Keeping my hands there he resumed kissing me. He stepped back, releasing my hands. 

I was breathless, I could feel my nipples hard against the rough material of my shift, I could feel the ache and throb between my legs. This wasn't what had been described to me, I wanted this, I wanted the Cardinal.

His eminence whispered, “Undress me.”

My hands shook as I undid the ties of his shirt, gathering the material at the hem I lifted it up and over his head, the skin of my hands just brushing against his abdomen and chest. I shivered. Removing his boots was infinitely more complex, but something I was far more familiar with from having assisted my father – and thankfully the Cardinal sat down to ease the process. He had me remove his garters and hose next and then my hands moved his breeches. I fumbled with the buttons and drawstring at his waist. I could feel his hot breath on me as I opened the final closure. Underneath he wore fine linen, I could see his form outlined against the thin cloth. 

“Touch me,” he said.

I mimicked his movements from earlier, tracing my fingers from his face and down his torso.

“No, touch me!” He took my hand and guided it where he wanted.

Carefully he undid the ties holding together his final garment and eased the material over his thighs and down his legs. I kept my gaze averted.

The Cardinal spoke again, “Look at me.”

I lifted my eyes and looked at the man in front of me, sprawled in his chair completely naked. He was thin but obviously powerful, with sparse hair over his chest and then trailing down to between his legs. I found myself staring. As I watched, moisture dripped like honey from him, sliding down the shaft of his manhood. He moved his hand to hold himself. He rubbed his thumb across the tip and lazily slid his hand up and down.. 

“Place your hand under mine, allow me to guide your movements.” He was hot and slippery and silken under my palm. As he moved my hand he gave me words to describe the parts I was touching. He moaned.

“Enough,” he said, “enough.” He pulled me forward to sit astride his legs. He kissed every part of me he could reach, lavishing attention on my throat and breasts. His teeth marked me, enough to cause my breath to catch, but not to hurt me. 

“Bed,” he murmured. He lifted me easily and set me down next to the bed. He threw the covers to the floor leaving just the sheet and indicating me to lie down.  
I lay with my hands over my breasts and my legs together.

The Cardinal laughed again, and then he directed me, “Uncover yourself, lift your knees and keep your legs apart.”

He knelt between my legs and moved to press himself against me. I would have moved back towards the headboard but his weight was enough to hold me in place. His fingers began to touch me again, softly and then more insistently. 

“You may touch me.” I lifted a hand to run my fingers through his hair, curling my hand to the nape of his neck, pulling him towards me to kiss him. My mouth opened under his again and his tongue flicked indolently against mine.

And then he pushed into me. For endless seconds, everything stopped. His fingers continued to move against me and he continued to kiss me, but he held himself still. I realised my nails had sunk into his scalp and shoulder, I attempted to relax my fingers and felt myself shaking against him. Slowly he began to move against me, it wasn't quite discomfort that I felt.

“Move your legs around me,” he instructed.

I complied and felt him move deeper within me. He had kept a slow and even rhythm, his fingers perfectly keeping pace and then things changed. His kisses became more insistent, his movements less controlled. I began to feel overwhelmed, no longer capable of rational thought, focusing only on the Cardinal’s movements. I felt a rushing, surging warmth and wetness. His eminence rocked against me a few more times and then his full weight rested upon me. He murmured words I couldn't fully hear. I stroked my hand through his hair and gently and repeatedly kissed the hollows of his shoulder and throat.

He rolled from me. He didn't look at me and walked towards another door in the room. 

He looked back over his shoulder and uttered one word,

“Leave.”


End file.
